Safety harnesses are widely used by persons working on elevated structures to catch the person in the event of a fall. Workers can be seriously injured or killed from falls, which may be the result of being struck by moving machinery or structural members, or simply losing their balance. In some cases, construction workers may wear a safety harness that includes a tether that can be attached to a stable structural member, such as an I-beam or a joist when they are working at elevated heights. Thus, if a worker does fall, their descent may be generally limited to the length of the tether.